just a little longer
by YLover
Summary: new summary! yayness! ok its been forever since ive updated but there will be one later tonight or tommorrow. this is from jaks provob and it sticks to the orginal story for the most part. some chapters will be poem fics
1. broken hero

Ok this is the dreaded authors note! Du du du... ok now look. This is the first poem that I have written for Jak and Daxter so don't hate please.

Oh yeah almost forgot Me no own so you no sue. Because even if you tried you'd get like five cents.

Jak sat in the small, dingy cell that had been given to him almost two years ago now.

He had grown numb from most things here but could still feel the pain as Erol or the Baron pumped dark eco into his body on a daily basis. Could still hear as the _thing,_ those experiments created, soothed him after a treatment. Could still feel the same over-whelming fear that still washed over him as he stared into those bottomless black eyes that were his and yet not at the same time.

I listen but cannot hear,

as the darkness draws near.

I watch without eyes to see,

as the shadows wrap around me.

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't pain that was numbed but emotion. All he could feel it seemed was the pure hate for his torturers, the anger of being weak, and most of all the fear he felt of himself, those were the only things left.

I touch without hands to feel,

as my heart forces itself to heal.

I thought without a mind ,

as the pain becomes one of another kind.

This place with its rats, spoiled food, mud water, and abusive guards had some how become a comfort and torment at the same time.

He had not cried since his first few weeks in this hell hole. He wouldn't allow them that pleasure, let them know just how close they were to breaking him.

But they didn't know what now lived inside of him thanks to those _experiments._ But when, or if, they broke him they would find out.

Oh yes their little program, the dark warrior project had worked perfectly, and now he had to suffer through it. But they would pay. One day, soon. He would let _it_ loose and when he did he wouldn't care how many people _it_ killed to get back at them.

I cry without tears to shed,

as I try to stop the pounding in my head.

I panic without fear,

as people draw near.

They would learn, very soon, what happens to heros when their broken. The darkness that creeps into their minds and slowly takes over. They just made that process go that much faster, with pumping the dark eco into him. It was their fault he was broken at all.

Kill them...make them pay...blood for blood... they gave you me remember...? All their fault... let me kill them... let me end the torment...I can help... He heard his other voice whisper in his mind.

Not yet. They _will_ suffer soon. Just not yet. He thought back not even realizing he did so until he got his reply.

No mercy...no sorry...not anymore... His dark side said cryptically.

I am sorry without sentimentality,

as my nightmares become reality.


	2. rescue

Ok people here's chapter two!!! I really hope that if you read this you are reviewing. You don't have to but I would like them because this is my first multi chapter fanfiction that I've put up on this site. Oh yeah flammers may be taken seriously but most will more likely be laughed at. But please don't be to mean.

Me no own, so you no sue. You're still only gonna get five cents if you do.

And one more thing in the last chapter the thoughts didn't come out the way I thought they would so now thoughts will be italisized.

Chapter two

Two years in prison and I'm still alive. Maybe not sane. But alive. They thought I'd be dead by now. Just another failed experiment. But they were wrong. Oh yes I can see it in the **Commanders** eyes. He knew I wouldn't die without a fight. He just didn't expect it to take this long.

Even now as they strap me back onto the cold, metallic chair held out on an island in the middle of the room I was fighting. Every step of the way. My dark side, who has now became simply _dark_, would allow no less. Even though the treatments gave **him** strength, he didn't want me to be submissive. And I was only to happy to oblige.

I scream but no one hears

I cry a million tears

yet the pain still remains

and I'm going insane

hiding my shame.

By now there had to be at least twelve guards there just to take me to the island hardly fifty steps from my cell. And halfway there most of them had a few broken bones while all had a bloody nose.

But they got me to the island and into the chair. When I heard the locks snap into place I stopped struggling. I knew I would need whatever strength I could get after this particular pumping.

How did I know this you ask. Well it was only after the first three weeks that the Baron got tired of hearing me scream as the eco was pumped into me with no effect. After that he simply left leaving only Erol to command my torture. And torture it was. But today was different. The Baron was back and Erol didn't wear the shit-eating grin he normally did.

As the needle, twisted with dark eco, came down on my chest I did nothing but glare at the two who would soon be dead if he had any say in it.

The eco was released and the pain from the dosage nearly made me pass out from the shear intensity of it. It was only by chance that I was able to stay awake.

This treatment seemed to go on forever as Erol increased the dosage on the Barons' command. It didn't end for what seemed like hours but had only been one.

A slit you may say

only lasts a day.

But I'll remember forever

why my scars have never

ever gone away.

By the time it did end I was nearly out, when the computer spoke. "Dark eco injection complete. Bio readings normal and unchanged."

_One more person to add to our growing list of people to kill, _Dark said. _Whoever is the one who speaks for that piece of crap computer._

I...agree... I thought back after a moment still weary.

I couldn't even find the strength to lift my head as the Baron yelled at Erol.

"Nothing!" he shouted, pacing. "I was informed this one might be different."

I could practically **see** the pout in Erols' voice as he said. "He is surprisingly resistant to your... **experiments** Baron Praxis. I fear the dark warrior program has failed."

"Ahhg! You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you!" he screamed yanking me up forcefully by the hair, making my head spin, and then letting it drop again without a second thought.

"What now? Metal head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever." Erol asked diverting the Barons attention from me for the moment.

_It doesn't mean he wont die._ Dark muttered in the back of my mind.

I know. I thought instantly. It's amazing really. At first I was terrified of this entity living inside me, and now I don't know anything more comforting, reassuring, if it wasn't for dark I knew I would be dead like all the other failed experiments.

By now the Baron was angrier then most had ever seen him. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures." I could just see him spitting in Erols' face as he said this. And Erol having to take it like the ass kisser he was. "Move forward with the final plan. And finish this **thing** off tonight!" he told Erol, and then proceeded to leave.

"As you wish." Erol came up and grabbed the front of the shirt they had given me, before then I never knew just how much a shirt could resemble a rag. Well I'm up in the air again. "I'll be back later." he sneered.

And he left.

Secret and silent

hidden away.

Alone in the dark

I cried today.

Softly and gently

I watched the tears roll.

Waited patiently

to find my soul.

I couldn't tell wether or not I was hallucinating, but something told me that it was real, when I thought I heard my old friend Daxter. I mean he **had** promised to rescue me, but it had been so long. But it was him.

"Ding ding. Third floor... body chains, roach food, torture devices." I heard him ask in that annoying, joking, oh so wonderful now that I could appreciate it voice of his. "Hey buddy...you seen any hero's around here?" he asked . I could hardly see him in my misty vision but I could still make out his shocked expression when he realized that I was the **hero** he was asking about.

_That little orange thing actually came._ Dark said amazed.

"Whoa! What'd they do to you? Jak! It's me...Daxter!" he called seeing he wasn't getting a response and started to worry.

I was able to only just open my eyes halfway and bring my head up a little before it fell back and I closed my eyes once more.

"That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail!" he punctuated that last part by stomping on my lower gut causing me to wince. Dark growled threateningly at this but calmed down a bit after the initial pain subsided. "Literally." Daxter continued. "To save you. I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Anything! Just this once!" he begged.

_The rat wants us to say something. Fine. _Dark growled. _It's about time you used that mouth of ours any way._ "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" I shouted into the empty chamber. I could suddenly feel energy flowing through me. The fog clearing from my mind, as it always did soon enough after a treatment.

Daxter put is small paw over my mouth to silence me, not really showing any shock that I had finally spoken after a life time of silence. "Shh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks to the chair so I can-."

During the time Daxter took to babble Dark and I had been arguing. I let him win this time only because I didn't want Erol to come back before we had a chance to escape and skin both Daxter and me alive.

Said ottsel backed away immediately, showing mostly shock, but not much fear, as I transformed into my darker half for the first time breaking the locks around our wrists and ankles.

I'm tearing away.

Don't know where I'm headed.

But I don't care about me,

not any more.

There's no fence surrounding me,

no one who **wants** to stop me.

"Or ahh... you could do it." Daxter said, getting dangerously close to the edge of the island as Dark approached him.

We could both tell he wasn't afraid, simply wary of this new twist. He still tried to calm us down any way.

"Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's your old pal Daxter. Remember?" he tried.

Dark didn't like the fact he was trying to calm us and was about to rip into him with his long, black, claws. But not even **he** could kill the orange fur ball that had tried so hard to rescue us.

_This does **not** mean I'm getting soft. _He said to me as he gave me my body back.

Would never dream of saying it... I whispered relieved I had some control when he took over, and trying not to laugh at the image of Dark pouting in the back of my mind as I made it perfectly clear that I did think he might just be getting soft.

"Daxter?" I called as I was fully myself once more. Or as much myself as I could, sharing my mind, and now my body, with Dark.

"What the heck was that?!" Daxter yelled. "Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off!" he said glaring at me for scaring him. "Come on tall, dark, and gruesome. We're outta here!" he continued, jumping up onto my shoulder. "I uh... brought you some new threads... put em on."

I'm tearing away,

I am torn today.

well there's chapter two. Wow that took a while to type. On my computer its four pages! Ok now look I know every one likes to think of dark jak as the bad guy but if you think about it how many times did he save jaks ass. Well he's good in my story.

And to my two reviewers... I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!! You are so nice Red Hawk Ksani and StriderX. I hope you like this chapter too.

And I didn't get any flames for the last one. Yayz!

Bye bye


	3. some new help

Alrighty. Chapter three. Uhhhh... I hope this one is as good as the others because I really don't want to let down any of my reviewers. I love you people! Your so nice. Thank you. Well any way I'm gonna try to keep these coming at a steady pace and if you don't see one for like three days or something blame my school, or my muse. He's been a pain in the ass lately. Well on with the story. Oh yeah in case you didn't notice all of these are from Jaks point of veiw.

Chapter three: New faces

We escaped. We were free now. Or as free as we can get with the baron still ruling. I thought as I walked confidently down the pot hole infested streets.

I was still looking around when an old man with a long beard with a young child with him came up to stop me.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help-."

Who the hell does this guy think he is? I stomped up to him as Daxter hopped off my shoulder to go stand by the kid. Might as well see if he has anything worth while to tell me. I got up in his face and said, "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information." I grabbed the front of his robe type thingy. "Where the hell am I!" I demanded.

I didn't really listen to Dax as he turned to the kid to say something. But I did notice the look the kid was giving my longtime friend. It was the kind of look all kids get after they get a new pet. He even looked ready to pet the orange furball.

_That I would like to see._ Dark said in the back of our mind.

Your not the only one...

"Well my angry young friend you were a **guest** of his **majesty **Baron Praxis. The ruler of **glorious **Heaven City." the guy, Kor, said while acting as if he was dusting off his clothes where I had previously released.

That got both Dark and I angry. **_GUEST MY ASS! _**"I was just a **guest** in the good Barons prison." we sneered glaring at the elderly man as he tried to calm me (us) down with some sort of bullshit explanation that we didn't bother to listen to. It was when he said "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move along if I were you." that got us to start paying attention to our surroundings again. Krimzon guards were walking down the street, weapons out and at the ready.

One that looked like he was leading the rest stepped out of the group and said. "By order of his grand eminence, the grand protector of Heaven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" he commanded.

Daxter walked nervously over to the group of guards, looked up and asked "Don't you mean surrender OR DIE!" he yelled jumping up and karate chopping his had.

"Not in this city." Kor warned, backing away. "Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you." he bribed.

I looked on at the guards a determined looked settled in my eyes as I felt Daxter's familiar weight take over my right shoulder. I couldn't let this opportunity slip by. If the old man really did know someone who could help, and it meant getting rid of a few guards, it was a win-win situation for me.

I started to take out the guards one by one when a small group of them came up behind me before I realized they had gotten away. One stunned me with the full blast of electricity. THAT pissed me off. I could feel Dark trying to take control. I didn't want to let him have it this time. To many people plus not enough space equals bad outcomes even I could put that together no matter how much pain I was in. In the end Dark won out. He punched and slashed, and as he did so I could feel his sick pleasure as he felt their blood flow over our hands.

I guess he did warn me there would be no mercy. I thought relaxing in my mind as Dark took out the last few guards. He was practically throwing my body back to me before the last guard even hit the ground.

What? I asked, can't take a little light?

_Shut it. _He growled.

"That was cool. Do it again." Daxter said as he walked back up to me.

_Poor rat. Must have gotten thrown off sometime during the fight. So sorry..._ Dark said sarcastically.

Kor came back and looked appraisingly at me. "Very impressive." he said slowly.

"Eh, you ok Jak?" Daxter asked nervously as I still hold my head in pain.

Damn! I yelled at Dark who was snickering in the shadows of my mind. That really fucking hurt!

Kor continued as if he didn't see Jak was in pain. "What you just did was very brave. This child is important."

Daxter measured the kid up and then said "This kid?" points at the child, who covers his face in semi fear. "Looks kinda...scruffy."

Just then a guard pulled up in a hell cat and demanded we leave the restricted zone.

"Thank you for your help. But I must get this boy to safety." Kor told us turning down the street about to leave when the oh so helpful Daxter reminded him about his promise.

_Better him then us._ Dark said glaring at the old man who tried to gip him.

Kor instantly started giving us directions to a place called The Underground, a rebellion group trying to save the city from the Baron. He told us to ask for Torn. And then he left.

Finding the place wasn't that hard and getting there was very easy once I jacked a zommer from a citizen passing by over head.

Once we found the ally a menicing blonde women stopped us. We started to explain that we were looking for Torn and Kor had sent us when a tall elf came and got up in our face.

"Maybe he's a mute. Like you used to be." Daxter suggested after the tall man didn't answer wether or not he was the guy we were looking for.

"New faces make me nervous." he said backing off a bit. "Word is your out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy." he walked a few steps away.

"We want to see the Shadow." Daxter demanded stubbornly.

The tall elf started to laugh. It sounded rather rough to us, like he didn't do it often.

_I think I might be able to get along with this guy._ Dark said.

That's only because he's a pain in the ass like you.

_Your point?_

Just shut up and listen.

"Not likely. If you want to join something why don't you and your pet go join the circus?" Torn continued amused. He pulled out a curved knife and started to mess with it. Daxter moved away like he had been burned. "Unless you've got the fur for a real tuff task?" Torn challenged.

_Big mistake buddy._ Both Dark and I thought amused.

"Steal the Barons banner from the top of the ruined tower in dead town and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk." the elf finished, twirling his knife in the air and catching it like an expert.

_Only a banner? I thought this might actually prove to be some kind of challenge. Guess not._ Dark pouted/boasted.

You've been pushing it since we left prison. Get me landed there again and I don't care if I have to kill MY SELF to get to you. I threatened.

Daxter leapt up to my shoulder and we went to go get the stupid banner.

Well there's the next chapter. Sorry about the long up date but I almost got myself killed. It hurt to do anything including type. I know that this chapter isn't as good as the other two but I might go back and revise it if enough people ask me to. The chapters should be coming faster now that I can move my right hand again. Thank you if you continue to read this after so long

jaks gurl kit


End file.
